Recycling
Recycling is the first PSA to air in-between Seasons 16 and 17. It focuses on, as the title suggests, recycling. Characters Reds and Blues *Sarge *Grif *Caboose Synopsis Sarge and Grif are here to show you how to Reduce, Refuse, and Reload your Reliable shotgun! Also something about Recycling. Transcript Grif: Hi, I'm Private Dexter Grif from the popular web series Red vs. Blue. Sarge: And I'm Sarge, here to talk to you about saving trash! Also known as recycling. Sarge: Recycling is when idiots surrender their hard-earned waste to the man so he can build more "pediatric hospitals." Grif: But unlike children, recycling doesn't have to be useless. Sarge: That's right! Sarge: Did you know we recycle shots from Red vs. Blue? BGC Grif: Are we the product of some cosmic coincidence? Sarge: No! And would you please focus? Grif: Entertainment's built on recycling! Superhero movies compete with their own reboots at the box office! Sarge: What'll their origin story be this time? Grif: Recycling is energy efficient, which is otherwise known as laziness Grif: So recycling a whole franchise is beautifully lazy. I- Grif: I actually might need a second guys Grif: Th-There's something in my eye Sarge: Okay, how about this? Sarge: A long dead TV show... Grif: Uh-huh? Sarge: The Motion Picture! Grif: What?! Sarge: Cast with longer relevant comedians and, hot randos. Grif: (gasp) Flabbergasting! My every flabber! Gasted into space! Sarge: The Kickstarter writes itself! Sarge: And it's not just for Tinseltown folks. You can be as glamorous as Hollywood by saving resources! For instance pee in the shower. Grif: Anyones'll do. Sarge: Reuse Needles! Grif: Frugal! Sarge: Recycle jokes or have running gags. Grif: And you know when you finish cereal and have milk left so you add more cereal to the bowl? Sarge: Yes, siree. Grif: Well, I've been recycling by feeding milk into the same ever bowl since childhood Sarge: ha ha ha aha -wut? Grif: It's oakey, peaty, and has a smooth burn on the after. cans Grif: What isn't recycling is taking out your cans and bottles which you must never do. Sarge: Really? Grif: A startling reminder of how much you drink? Grif: No, thank you! Sarge: If you folks at home are anything like me, you'll end each season of your popular Machinima show with heaps of dead extras! of bodies show behind Sarge Here's a tip: scrape the bone meal from the walls of your trash compactor my friend, cuz that's triple-A plant food. Grif: That sounds a...Intense. Sarge: And, after a few years of it you'll go numb too. Grif: Good? Sarge: "I Know What You Did Last Summer" was released a year after I started. And wouldn't you know it there was a billboard right outside my house! Ahaha ha oooh! That was a very stressful movie poster. Grif: That was like, 1997. Sarge: Just be sure you save your corpse dissolving acid for next time. Grif: (Background)Our first season was in 2003. Sarge: That's! Reeeeecyclin! next to recycle bins Sarge: Once you're done, do the right thing and personally carry the recyclables up to the recycling plant Sarge: Caboose! Yer up. Caboose: Labor! Hooray! I personally love laboring as long as you help me with the plant food cuz it smells like my nightmares. Sarge: Waddya use the plant food for anyhow? Caboose: To feed the recycling plant! A pit full of bodies is shown. Grif starts screaming, gagging, and runs to vomit off-screen. Sarge: Caboose! Explain what you think a recycling plant is. Caboose: Yeah. I wish I could tell you. I've been burying this stuff for years, but one's never grown. Sarge: Do you mean to say we've been meticulously sorting our corpses from our cans for 15 years and we haven't recycled at all?! Caboose: I guess not. Sarge: Huh...Well! It's the thought that counts! Trivia *The energy sword Grif asked for during Season 16 is seen in his waist, and continues to appear in the following PSAs. Video Category:PSAs Category:Episodes